To stop things before they start
by xxtotally insanexx
Summary: Some of the DA and Order of thePhoenix, along with Harry's family get together and read the Harry Potter books. Set during fifth year after Voldiemort has come back but before the war breaks out properly. Rated T because there will be cursing
1. Chapter 1

AN. This is my first real fanfiction so please be kind. Sorry for any mistakes but I don't have spell check. This starts in fifth year during a DA meeting.I do not own Harry Potter or any of the charecters even if I wish I did. They all belong to the fabulous J.. Dont expect me to upload often as I have G.C.S.E's coming up.I will try though.

To stop things before they start

Harry stood in front of the DA.

"Okay," he said, "To finish today, we're going to have a duel." The DA looked around excitedly.

"Who are we going to duel?" asked Cho.

"Me," Harry said simly, "All at once."

"Think raher high of yourself, don't you?" Zacherius Smith sneered. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Think of it this way," Harry explained, "It will be a real duel, not practice, and I have the most experiance fighting death eaters, and it also gives me practice fighting more than one on one. Also it will teach you to duel as a team." Harrys explanation was enough to satisfy any doubters, they to looked excited.

"Right, you're going to jump in a few at a time until I get taken out. Then we'll startagain with whoever would be next to jump in. No lethal spells but other than that anything goes. The order will be..." he rattled of names and the group arranged its self so it was easier to jump in.

Harry stepped back with his wand out.

"A bang will go off when someone should jump in. If two bangs go of two people should jump in, got it." Everyone nodded their heads. Two bangs went off. Cho and Marietta jumped forward yelling spells.

"Expelliarmus."

"Stupefy."

Harry dodged both spells and attacked with his own.

"Impedimenta." Cho dodged but the spell hit Marietta and she froze. Chos shot a stunning spelll at Harry to stop him taking advantage of Mariettas frozen state. Harry spun out of the way.

"Incarcerous." He shot the spell at Merietta but she had unfrozen and dodged. Three bangs went off. Laender, Parvati and Padama jumped in.

Before long Harry was fighting fifteen people at once. They surrounded him, hoping to gain an advantage but Harry continued to dodge their barrage of spells, shooting a few of his own randomly. Quite a few hit but their team mates covered for them, stopping Harry taking advantage and giving time for other team mates to revive them.

Suddenly there was a flash of purple light. Two men landed gracelessly behind the DA, unnoticed. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. They stared in shock at their godson/honary nephew fighting lads of people. Two bangs went of and Dean and Seamus joined the fight. Remus and Sirius just stared in shock.

There was a second flash of purple light. Three aurors turned up. 'Mad eye' Moody, Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shackabolt. They to stared in shock as harry fought more people at once than the aurors ever had. Another flash of purple light brought Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and Percy Weasley aswell as Fleur Delacour. Their mouths dropped open at the sight before them. Three bangs went of and the three chasers from the Gryffindor team jumped into the duel. There was a fourth flash of light and four Hogwarts teachers showed up. Magonagall, Dumbledore, Snape and Hgrid.

"Blimy. Hagrid whispherd as yet another bang went of and the Weasley twins also began to duel Harry. The adults continued to watch unnoticed as in groups of threes the last six people jumped in to fight Harry. Harry was now fighting over two dozen teenagers that were amazingly good at defense. Slowly Harry began to disable them as the yelling of spells continued.

"Furnunculus."

"Incarcerous."

"Langlock."

"Expelliarmus."

"Levicorpus."

"Impedimanta."

"Petrificus Totalus."

"Reducto."

"Rictumsempra."

"Stupefy."

Harry danced around, the spells missing him by meer millimeters. Slowly he picked of the weakest fighter until he was only fighting Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia and Katie.

"Expelliarmus." The spell hit Harry straight in the chest. His wand went flying out of his hand and clattered against the floor. In unison the ten still figting yelled, "Stupefy." Harry threw himself to the floor so the spells flew over his head and rebounded on each other. He rolled onto his back and jumped to his feet. He flung his arms out to his side like a cross and every one went flying backwards. With a flick of his wrist his wand went flying back into his hand and he summond all the DA members wands. The adults eyes bugged out of their heads.

"Iwin,"Harry said simply as the DA climbed to its feet. He slid down a wall and poured water over himself out of his wand. The DA members congratulated him on winning but suddenly Sirius burst out, "Are you suicidal!" The DA looked over at him, noticing the adults for the first time. Suddenly Marrietta screamed.

"It's Sirius Black!" Panic ensued as everyone raced to the door to get away from the supposed mass murderer. Before they reached there though Harry blew his whistle.

"Sirius is innocent," He told them, "Now sit." They did as they were told, recognising Harry's 'do-as-you're-told' voice. The adults raised an eye brow at how easily they listened to Harry.

Harry turned to what made up most of the order of the phoenix.

"What are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

"Dunno,"It was Sirius who answred, "There was just this flash of purple light and we were here."

There was another flash of purple light.

"Like that," Sirius exclaimed. Slowly the light faded to reveal Draco Malfoy. Automatically every wand was pointed straight at him. He raised his hands to show he ment no harm and peered curiously around.

"What am I doing here?" he asked.

"We wwere wondering the same thing," Harry answered, "But it doesn't matter, you're here now so sit." Malfoy did as he was told automatically, there was no doubting the authority in Harry's voice. The order sat aswell, they weren't going to leave until they knew why they had been brought there in the first place.

There was suddenly another flash of light, but this one was orange. Out of it came threee people Harry never expected to see at Hogwrts. His aunt, uncle and cousin.

"What the hell!" He exclaimed in shock.

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon bellowed, "What freakish thing have you done to us now." Every one but Snape, Malfoy, Smith and Marietta turned to glare at him so he shrunk back trying to hide.

"I haven't done anything," Harry said cooly, to used to the Dursleys attitude to care. They were inturrupted by a flash of pink light this time and seven books dropped right in front of Harry, along with a letter, Harry picked up the letter and read it out loud.

_Dear everyone,_

_sorry for inturrupting the DA meeting, but it was the easiest way of getting everyone I needed together. You see I have brought you all here to read seven books about Harry. You see they contain valuable information about the war which will help you defeat Voldemort quicker. Four are from the past and are about Harry, Ron and Hermione's first four years at hogwarts. The fifth is this year and the other two are the next two years. The are all fact, everything did happen, or would happen if I hadn't done this. Not all of you need to read them, well all the ones I flashed there do but not all of the DA. Could Cho Chang, Marrietta, Alicia Spinnet, Padama Patil, Parvati Patil, Terrry Boot, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchy, Colin Creevy, Dennis Creevy, Micheal Corner, Susan Bones, Hannah Abott, Lee Jordan, Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Kattie bell, Angelina Jonson and Zacherius Smith please stand up and leave. You are not needed. You will forget this ever happened when you leave this room._

The ones who wre mentioned did as they were told, but they had foul scowls upon their faces.

_Right, the ones who are left have an important part to play in the up coming war. But you don't have to listen to the boos after you have read them. You can choose to have your memories erased and let things happen the way they do in the book or you can attempt to change what happens._

_Good luck_

_T.R.L_

"Well," Harry said, "Are we going to do this?"

"No," Vernon Grumbled, "I do not want to read about the freak." Everyone turned once again to glare at him but harry just chuckled and said, "Uncle Vernon I want you to meet my Godfather Sirius Black," in a cheerful tone. Vernon went pale and immediately shut up. Everyone on laughed at his face, which had turned a greyish colour of old porridge and Hermione asked, "Which one goes first?"

"Philosophers stone," Harry said as if it was obvious, giving Hermione a wierd look. Hermione went bright red and mumbled, "Oh yeah." Harry shook his head chuckling slightly before asking, "Who's reading first?"

"I will," Hrmione offered.

""Should've guessed," Harry teased, handing her the book.

"Okay, here goes," She said, " The first chapter is 'the boy who lived'" She shot Harry a cheeky grin and began...


	2. an

AN. I'm sorry you all probably expected this to be an update. I'm sorry to say that I've lost my USB which had all my stories on, that means that until I find it all my stories have to be put on a temporary hiatus.

They will not be abandoned and as soon as I find my USB I promise to devote myself to my writing and get a couple of chapters up to make up for this. I am truly sorry, especially as I had planned to put up a couple of chapters as a Christmas pressie to you all. Once again I am sorry. Totally insane


End file.
